Date Nights
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: This one-shot series will focus on the dates of many of your favorite characters. First up? Tommy and Kimi Pickles from Rugrats, who set out for a night on the town after 10 years together. Rated T.
1. The Boardwalk

_Date Nights_

Summary: Cartoon characters go on dates, it's that simple. Each chapter will be a stand-alone one-shot unless otherwise stated, and the characters will come from various cartoons. Some will go on dates with characters from their shows, and others could be crossovers. I'm open for requests if you have a specific pairing/date you'd want to see.

 **The Boardwalk** (Tommy x Kimi, Rugrats)

Tommy and Kimi held hands as they walked up the pier. Kimi's heels clacked as she walked, her hips swaying in her lavish red dress. Their lives had certainly changed, and tonight was proof.

It was their tenth wedding anniversary and Tommy vowed to make it special, and he had the means to do so. Tommy's father had made it big with an invention, big enough to start his own company, a company that Tommy fell into once he finished college. Kimi was with him then and they married, not knowing what would happen to them. Kimi was in school to be a nurse at the time and let Tommy handle the money-making, a job he handled well.

Ten years later, they had a daughter at home. They were many hours away, an entire ocean between them. To make their tenth anniversary special, Tommy had chartered a private flight, and after some lavish travels around Europe, they were going to spend their anniversary by the water in their favorite seaside home-away-from-home.

"It's so beautiful here, Tommy. I can't believe you've been able to do this, and so easily too. Your father might not be a natural inventor, but you're a natural businessman," Kimi smiled, stopping mid-step to turn herself. She overlooked the sea and sighed heavily, "We both have our dream jobs, our dream family. How could things get better for the two of us?"

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy admitted, looking out over the water, "I've got a table for us at the end of the boardwalk. We'll have a lavish dinner with wine and multiple courses, all with our favorite dishes. I've gotten us a hotel room for after that. Then tomorrow, as we take a private train car up to London for our flight back home, we'll discuss our wedding."

Kimi laughed, "But we're already married."

"This would be a vow renewal ceremony because I love you too much to let that courthouse wedding be enough. I want your hand in marriage, again, and it's going to be your dream wedding. My mother insisted on paying for it, and she wants us to go crazy, and, you know, include them this time," Tommy smiled.

Kimi sighed and looked out over the water, "I always loved that we started out so simply. I thought of a dream wedding. Lil still has the scrapbook with all my ideas," she smiled, turning back to her husband, "I'm going to call her when we get home so I can look through it again and get everything right."

Tommy smirked, "Care to continue our walk?"

Kimi walked with her husband slowly down the boardwalk, the sound of gulls and lapping waves filling their ears. Soon they were at the dinner Tommy promised eating everything they'd always loved, from pizza to ice cream sundaes. They ended this dinner with a walk back to the street, where a private car was waiting to take them to their hotel accommodations for the rest of the evening.

After a night of passionate love making, the couple did exactly as Tommy wanted. On the train ride back, they discussed what they would and wouldn't want in their vow renewal ceremony. Kimi texted Lil about getting the scrapbook sent to their home, where they would finish their plans and set the wedding in motion. They agreed to have it on their next anniversary back in Europe. Neither cared where the ceremony would take place, but the reception would take place on the boardwalk, under the stars, with the sound of the ocean pouring through the party between hearty laughter and soft music. Kimi loved her special anniversary dinner too much to let it be the only one, and Tommy was happy to have scored such a beautiful woman, and to have everything work out. It may've been an anniversary dinner, but it was still a date, his most successful one at that.

~End

A/N: I'll consider doing the wedding night in another piece just for the Rugrats fandom.

[One-shot 17 of 100 for 2017]


	2. College Scouting

2: College Scouting (Brain [Rugrats] x Phoebe [Hey Arnold])

Brain looked around the crowded sports bar with a disgruntled expression. Muffy had arranged all of this, from his transportation to the schools to his itenerary once he arrived. Everything down to the minute was planned by her, including this date. Muffy begged, pleaded, with Brain to go to this overcrowded sports bar filled with half-drunken college students, all over some girl Muffy met online. Brain eyed his phone, which had a picture of the girl, but he saw no one like her. In fact, with so much going on, he could barely process anything.

On top of that, Muffy was their only contact. She said she'd handle everything, though it was clear that sometimes her handling everything meant throwing you out of the picture altogether, you know, to make sure that she really does have everything so she can take all the credit later.

Brain was getting frustrated when he felt a meek tap on his elbow. He turned to see the girl from the picture pushing her glasses back onto her nose.

"Hey, I'm Phoebe. I got a little lost so it took me a minute. Muffy said to ask the bartender about a table. She reserved one for us," Phoebe said, her voice barely loud enough for Brain to hear over the noise.

As Phoebe said, Muffy had reserved them a table on the patio. It was chilly outside thanks to an earlier shower, but Muffy arranged for that too. A heater was there and a waiter brought out hot tea for both of them, as well as menus for them to order from. Everything was going on Muffy's tab, which Brain knew meant they could relax. Phoebe was nervous though, and she muttered to herself as she looked through the pages.

"How long have you known Muffy?" Brain asked.

Phoebe shook her head as she turned a page, "Oh, not long. We met online when she saw something about this college on my Facebook page. I've been thinking about coming here for a while to get out of the city. I had no idea it would be so loud here."

"Yes," Brain agreed, "It was awful on the tour. Even the library was outrageous-"

"More like a zoo," they said together.

Phoebe blushed and looked down to her menu, "I know she said she'd pay for this, but-"

"Muffy's parents are extremely wealthy. I've known her and her family since elementary school, and I can assure you she doesn't mind throwing money towards certain causes. In this case, she's trying to set us up. Unfortunately for her, you couldn't pay me to come to this school and be in this town for the length of my studies," Brain said coldly.

Phoebe smiled, "They have offered to pay me."

Brain smirked, "As they have me. I'm thinking of this wing sampler platter with forty wings. It sounds like quite a bit of meat, but we can pack our leftovers for our next trip. She's hired a car to take us to the next place because we're both set to go there."

"She told me," Phoebe nodded. "I was wondering if I'd have to make my own plans, but...I trust you. You have good judgement, and it would seem that Muffy does alright herself despite what you've said about the money."

"She flaunts it, blatantly, but I feel she's a genuine person most of the time. She's shallow, yes, but I've learned to overlook her flaws because of her greatness," Brain said, looking up as the waiter returned. Before ordering, he made sure Phoebe would enjoy the wings. She asked for some fries to go with them, which the waiter agreed to.

As they waited, they questioned each other about their lives. Both were top of their class, both had few real friends. Phoebe used to have a best friend, she said, but the girl was too brutal and started causing too much trouble in middle school. She parted ways, which led to extreme bullying until the girl was expelled. But Phoebe was content with life.

Brain told Phoebe about Lakewood Elementary and how close they were then, but things had not remained that way. Brain had mere acquaintances, and even Muffy was on this list. He had no true friends, though he did group his teachers in the same lot with his classmates.

They discussed their interests about found out they both wanted degrees in some form of science, possibly multiple undergrad degrees if the university would allow it. Soon they were making science jokes as they ate their wings, enjoying their time together.

When it was time to part ways, they both looked into the bar area. Hoards of college students crowded around platters or televisions, and some were trying their shaky, drunken hands at some of the games. Phoebe and Brain agreed this was not the place for them as they left.

The following morning, the private car, a large white SUV, picked up the two of them. They pointed out scenery too each other, neither of them being from the area so they were debating numerous things. When they reached the university they were set to tour, both knew they'd found their new home. Quiet country campus, grand old buildings, and plenty of education to offer. Despite the quaint feel and old styles of building, everything was modernized. They both even had decent cell reception, and the tour guide promised them some of the best wifi in the world.

After the tour, they ate in the quiet cafeteria area by a large picture window. They exchanged email addresses and agreed to talk more. Both hated that Muffy would take credit for everything, but both loved that one day, they would see each other again on campus. And until then, they would be the friends they didn't have. Muffy would be furious, but it was their lives, not hers.

~End

[One-shot 18 of 100 for 2017]


End file.
